Unico's Destiny: A Unico fanfiction
by Mad Dr. Matt
Summary: I hope some of you out there remember Unico! When an horrible evil threatens the world, Unico reunites with all of his friends to try and stop it.
1. The Keeper's Prophecy

Disclaimer: The Mad Doctor does not own Unico or the majority of the characters in this fanfiction. They belong to the respective company  
  
Unico's Destiny  
  
A Unico fanfiction by Mad Dr. Matt  
  
Chapter 1: The Keeper's Prophecy  
  
From the personal log of Ahmed the keeper of all the world's knowledge.  
  
Many people of this world have heard the tales of a unicorn with the power to spread joy and happiness to others. But they all think it is nothing but a myth. In actuality, the unicorn does indeed exist.  
  
His name is Unico. Nobody knows how the little unicorn received the powers to bring happiness. But these powers were not only a gift, but a curse.  
  
It is hard to believe, but there were some who were displeased with Unico's powers. The gods grew jealous for they believed that only they should decide who should be happy. They vowed to get rid of Unico.  
  
Summoning the West Wind, they gave her orders to carry Unico away to the Hill of Oblivion, a place where he would be forgotten forever. The West Wind reluctantly agreed and stole Unico away from his family.  
  
But on the way, the West Wind's good intentions overcame her and she decided that she could not take Unico to the Hill of Oblivion. Instead, she left Unico on the Island of the Devil of Solitude hoping that he would be safe.  
  
On the island, Unico met Beezle, the Devil of Solitude. By nature, a Devil of Solitude must remain alone for all time and so the little devil shunned the unicorn's friendship. But Unico touched Beezle's heart and bestowed upon him his greatest wish: a horn of his own.  
  
However, Beezle's happiness over the acquisition of his new horn attracted the attention of the gods. They knew that the West Wind had defied them and therefore summoned the dark Night Wind to do what the West Wind couldn't.  
  
So the West Wind once again had to take Unico away. Although Unico resisted, the West Wind took him. Away from his new friend who wasn't pleased that Unico was leaving him.  
  
In the new place where the West Wind had left him, Unico met Katy, an abandoned cat who sought to become a witch. Although they met an old woman whom Katy believed to be a witch, Unico knew she had no magical powers.  
  
Hoping to make Katy happy, Unico used his magic to give her what she wanted the most: to be human. Unfortunately, Katy's new human form attracted the attention of the evil Baron DeGhost, an demon masquerading as a human noble.  
  
When Katy fell into DeGhost's clutches, Unico's attempt to rescue her escalated into a battle with the baron in his true demonic form. He was nearly killed when the demon severed his horn with an axe. But Katy and Beezle's, who had been brought to Unico by the West Wind, love restored Unico back to life and he destroyed the demon by transforming into a mighty winged unicorn.  
  
But their joy over Unico's victory was short lived. For the gods had once again discovered Unico and the Night Wind was approaching. Unico sadly bid farewell to his beloved friends and left with the West Wind. To make it easier for Unico, the West Wind removed all the memories of Katy and Beezle as they left.  
  
Unico soon found a new friend in a girl named Cheri. No sooner than Unico met her that he was forced to fight evil once again, this time in the form of Lord Kuruku.  
  
Lord Kuruku had once been a marionette who was severely mistreated. After being discarded, the magic of sunlight brought him to life. But it had also awakened a hatred for all living things within him. He would now turn all living beings into living puppets and use them to construct his horrible castle on Nightmare Island.  
  
Even though Cheri fell victim to Kuruku's powers like the rest of her family, Unico fought Kuruku bravely. The battle ended with Kuruku being mortally wounded by the unicorn. Before Kuruku ceased to exist, Unico told him how wrong he was to believe that all humans were evil and offered the puppet magician his friendship. Kuruku saw the error of his ways. Unfortunately, it was his hatred that kept him alive and now that Unico had removed that hatred, he reverted back to a normal puppet and his victims were released from the spell.  
  
And once again, Unico had to leave his new friends behind. For it seemed to be his fate to flee whenever he thought he had found happiness.  
  
Since the time when Unico came into this world, I have tried to discover the reason behind Unico's special gift and the prophecy I received at the time of his birth. For I believe that nothing happens without a reason. Perhaps when the day comes that I discover that reason, I can convince the gods to call off their vendetta against the unicorn.  
  
At this point, the keeper placed his quill pen down. Ahmed looked over what he had written on the parchment before him. Slowly, he rose from his desk and left his writing on it.  
  
Ahmed was dressed in an hooded golden cloak over his regal white robes. He had long white hair that reached down the entire length of his back and yet his face remained like that of a young man untouched by the ages. He wore golden spectacles over his eyes. In his hand, he clutched a tall silver staff that split at the top into a horseshoe shape.  
  
The wizard walked through his surroundings. He was in a large ovular library with shelves of books and scrolls all over the walls. All the books contained the history and knowledge of the world he had collected over the eons. To his left was the desk where he had been writing. A large hole was in the center of the ceiling.  
  
Ahmed walked over to one of the shelves and took out a scroll. Ahmed unrolled the scroll, looked at the words and read them aloud to himself. "Two great evils, one destroyed, one dispelled will revive and unite to cover the world in darkness. All beings, mortal and immortal alike, will either serve the evil willingly or lose their will to it completely. The evil shall only be vanquished when a force of pure good stands before it with those beloved and the awakened great ones aside it. They alone can awaken the child of light and purge the prince of darkness from the Earth forever," read the keeper.  
  
Then Ahmed's brow furrowed. "I sense I have a visitor," he said as he turned around. Standing behind him was an old bearded man dressed like an angel. Ahmed knew him. He was one of the gods who ruled over the world.  
  
"You know why I have come," said the god. "Yes, indeed I do. For it is the same reason you and the rest of your kind have come before me. You wish for me to reveal the location of Unico," said Ahmed. "Yes," said the god. "And my answer is the same as always. I will not do it so you can send the Night Wind to find the little unicorn and abandon him on the Hill of Oblivion. You may be one of the gods. But you have no real reason to pursue Unico out of jealousy. You were in no real danger of losing the people's respect. And what good is it being the god of a world where your subjects are unhappy? The responsibility of being a god is to ensure that the people are happy, not that they themselves are happy," said the wizard.  
  
"We have a different reason for wanting to find Unico this time, Ahmed. I know that you are one of the few beings that we cannot influence. We cannot force you to give us the information. But believe me, it is important that we find Unico," said the god. "Why?" asked Ahmed. "Because something is brewing in the world that we cannot stop. We believe it concerns your prophecy made at the time of Unico's birth," said the god.  
  
"Tell me, what is happening?" asked the wizard. The god responded by holding out his hands. A transparent orb materialized in front of him. Within the orb was the image of something that resembled a thin black cloud that looked like a cloak. "This strange giant cloud is traveling over the world and is causing us gods concern. Now don't be fooled, Ahmed. It is not a mere storm cloud. We don't know much about it. But we can say that it is composed completely of evil and darkness. We call it the Cloak of Darkness. Every land that falls under the shadow of this Cloak becomes tainted with evil. After the land has been completely tainted, it moves on to infect more," said the god.  
  
"What happens to the living inhabitants who fall under the Cloak?" asked Ahmed. "We are not completely sure what is happening exactly. But we can tell you this. All who fall under the Cloak, even us gods are transformed into these," said the god as a new image appeared in the orb. Ahmed gasped. It looked like a flat wooden-like slab that resembled a human. It had a square head with a blank expression on its face and rectangular arms and legs that had no hands or feet.  
  
"I know these things," said the wizard. "We expected you to know. You are, after all, the keeper of all the world's knowledge," said the god. "These are called living puppets. They were what the evil Lord Kuruku wanted to change every living thing into when he was around," said Ahmed. "Are you saying that Lord Kuruku could be behind this Cloak of Darkness despite the fact that Unico defeated him?" asked the god.  
  
"I cannot say for sure. But it would it seem that my prophecy is coming true. We must take action if we are to stop the Cloak of Darkness before it encompasses the Earth completely in evil. In fact, it might not even stop when all of the Earth has fallen under its curse. It might continue to spread until the entire universe is thrown into an age of everlasting darkness," said Ahmed. "So what do you suggest we do?" asked the god.  
  
"Have you tried the Hero Vaults? The ones in which the greatest heroes sleep until they are needed. Can you not open them?" asked the wizard. "We tried to open and awaken them. But they won't respond to the power of the gods," said the god. "Hmm. I'm not surprised. The Hero Vaults only respond to pure good and the jealousy of you and your fellow gods has cost you your purity. So you need a creature that possesses powers of pure good: Unico," said Ahmed. "Yes, we need him. If his powers cannot open the Vaults, nothing can. Please, Ahmed. Unico might be our only hope," said the god.  
  
Ahmed lowered his gaze toward the ground. Then he looked up and chuckled. "Ironic, isn't it? The one thing you gods wanted to be rid of is probably the only thing that can save what you cannot," said Ahmed with a grin. "But I have thought of it and I will do what you ask on three conditions. First of all, I will not give you the location of Unico, but rather I will go to him myself and notify him of the situation," said the wizard. "Agreed," said the god. "Secondly, I want no interference whatsoever from either any of you or the Night Wind. Unico must be left in my charge and my charge alone," said Ahmed. "You've had our oath of noninterference for ages, Ahmed. And you needn't worry about the Night Wind for she has betrayed us," said the god. "Betrayed?" asked Ahmed. "It appears that she has sided with the evil force behind the Cloak of Darkness. The reason why we do not know. But I expect Unico and you will be able to find out. What is your third condition, wizard?" asked the god.  
  
"This condition is simply a request for Unico's sake. If he is the one who can stop the Cloak of Darkness and he succeeds, I wish for you and the other gods to give up this pursuit of him. Leave him to be with his friends and let him continue to make people happy," said Ahmed. The god suddenly looked taken back at this request. "We shall see about that, Ahmed. For I am only one god. Some of the others still disapprove of the fact that we are trusting the fate of the world to a little unicorn we have despised for so long. But I will try, Ahmed. I and some others are starting to feel that we may have been too harsh on Unico. I shall counsel with the others. But for now, your first two requests will be granted. Do not let us down, Ahmed," said the god as he faded away leaving the keeper alone.  
  
"If Unico is to be found, I must start now before more of the world becomes shrouded in darkness," said Ahmed as he stepped to the center of his room and tapped the floor with the bottom of his staff. A circular section of the floor rose up beneath him and he floated with it toward the hole in the ceiling.  
  
Once the section had made its ascent, Ahmed found himself in a different room of his home. This room was completely dark. In the center of the room, on a golden pedestal was a crystal ball. Ahmed approached the crystal ball and spread out his arms. "Crystal! Reveal to me the location of Unico!" yelled the wizard. The crystal ball started to glow. An image of the Earth appeared in it. The image moved closer at a fast pace. In his crystal ball, Ahmed saw the images of villages, forests, and rivers until it stopped.  
  
Ahmed smiled. In his crystal, he could see a feminine wind spirit soaring through the skies. He knew it was the West Wind. And in her arms was the creature Ahmed had been looking for. Sleeping peacefully was a little unicorn with white fur, a red mane, a white tail and a small white horn on his forehead. "Unico, if we succeed in this quest, you'll never have to flee from the gods again," said Ahmed as the image faded from the crystal.  
  
"Open!" he commanded. The walls of the dark room began to unfold revealing the star-filled sky. Ahmed walked to the edge and looked downwards. Directly below him was the world whose history and knowledge he had recorded for eons. For his home was an immense tower hovering over the Earth.  
  
Ahmed raised his hands to his mouth and called out, "Star Runner!" As soon as he called out, he looked in front of him and saw a dark blue gondola- like boat with large white wings flying towards him. On the front of the boat was a figurehead in the shape of a unicorn's head. This was Star Runner, an enchanted boat which Ahmed used to travel throughout the world gathering knowledge and recording it for his library.  
  
"What is it, Ahmed? Is there a new discovery happening and are we going to go record it?" asked the boat's figurehead. "Not this time, Star Runner. The gods have given us a mission. Here's the information," said Ahmed as he boarded the boat and pointed his staff at the head of Star Runner.  
  
Suddenly, the face of the figurehead broke into surprise as the information was magically transferred to him. "We're going after that unicorn the gods are after? I thought you said you'd never help the gods pursue Unico," said Star Runner. "No time to explain. Just take us to the coordinates I have transferred to you. That unicorn could very well be the key to the survival of the world. Maybe even the universe," said Ahmed.  
  
"Okay. Okay. But I think you should change your clothing. No offence, but the way you look right now would attract attention," said Star Runner. "Hmm. You're right," said the wizard as he snapped his fingers. In an instant, his white robes changed to gray and his golden cloak changed to brown. His silver staff changed to a wooden color. His golden spectacles changed to black and his long white hair receded until it was normal length. "There now. Anyone who looks at me wouldn't suspect that this traveler is actually a powerful wizard and the keeper of all the world's knowledge. Satisfied, Star Runner?" asked Ahmed.  
  
"Any more stuff you want to tell me?" asked Star Runner. "Avoid areas of darkness. And if you see a cloud that resembles a large black cloak, move away," said Ahmed. "Then let's get moving," said Star Runner as he took off with a flash toward the Earth below them. As they sped towards the Earth, Ahmed wondered how he was going to convince the West Wind to turn Unico over to him, a servant of the gods.  
  
High above, in the gods' palace, the gods watched as the keeper of all the world's knowledge left his home with his magical vessel. "So he has left to find Unico," said one of the gods. "I'm not too sure we can trust Ahmed with this task. How dare that wizard try to order us around. Us, who gave him immortality in exchange for becoming the recorder of the history and knowledge of our world," said a god angrily. "But we also gave him our oath that we would not interfere with any of his affairs. And whether we like it or not, a god's oath can never be broken. Besides, what he said about Unico may actually be right. Maybe there was a reason for Unico's powers that we could not see," said another. "Let's just observe what happens. We have already lost many of our kind to the Cloak of Darkness. If Unico really is the one who can save this world, then we must put our envy aside. And we will consider Ahmed's request. For now, we will just wait and see," said one of the gods. The rest nodded and took up a vigil. They were all ready to watch an epic quest unfold, one that would decide the fate of their world and of a little unicorn. 


	2. Unico meets Ahmed

Chapter 2: Unico meets Ahmed  
  
Through the skies the Earth, the West Wind soared. Occasionally, she would gaze at the slumbering unicorn in her arms. She cared for Unico. She felt sorry for the little unicorn that he had to spend his life wandering the world making friends and then having to leave them forever.  
  
"Oh Unico. Why must your gift of making others happy cause you to be so unhappy? Wherever I take you, I have to eventually take you away. I wish that there was some place that you'll be safe forever from the gods and the Night Wind. But it seems that there is no such place," said the West Wind, her voice filled with pity.  
  
Suddenly the West Wind stopped. She looked toward the east. In her arms, Unico woke up. "Where are we now, West Wind? Why have we stopped?" he asked. "Something's coming. I can't tell what it is. It can't be the Night Wind for night has not fallen," said the West Wind.  
  
Unico looked ahead. Far away, he saw something that looked like a winged boat with a man holding a staff aboard it. The West Wind's face turned to a look of fear as she saw what was heading right toward them. "Oh no. Unico, we must flee," she said as she flew off toward the west.  
  
"What's happening, West Wind?" asked Unico. "The gods appear to have sent a new pursuer after you, Unico," said the West Wind. Unico looked behind them and he saw Ahmed and Star Runner chasing after them.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Unico. "It is Ahmed, the keeper of all the world's knowledge and his magical boat Star Runner. Ahmed is a powerful wizard who works for the gods. A long time ago, the gods gave him immortality in exchange for becoming the recorder of the world's history. Now it appears he has now joined in the gods' pursuit of you. We must escape him or he'll send you to the Hill of Oblivion," said the West Wind as she continued to flee.  
  
But she didn't fly very far as Ahmed and Star Runner appeared right in front of her in a flash of light. The West Wind immediately changed direction and flew off. "Wait! I just want to talk!" yelled Ahmed. But the West Wind was out of earshot. Star Runner flew after her.  
  
"It seems your reputation has preceded you, Ahmed. The West Wind knows that you work for the gods. That's why she's fleeing," said the boat. "We could pursue them forever and forever's what we don't have. I didn't want to have to do this. But it seems that there is no other way. Magical entrapment!" yelled the wizard as he pointed his staff toward the West Wind. A burst of yellow light emitted from the staff and formed into a net of energy. The net flew toward the fleeing wind spirit.  
  
The West Wind turned around and saw Ahmed's magical creation behind her. "Oh no," she said as the net wrapped around her and Unico and held them in mid-air. The West Wind struggled against the net. But she could not get free. Finally, she gave up. She sadly gazed toward Unico. "I'm sorry Unico. It appears I have failed you," said the wind spirit. "It's okay, West Wind. You tried your best. That's all you can do," said Unico.  
  
The West Wind looked and saw Star Runner pulling up next to them. Ahmed looked at the two captives he had in his net. "Well, what have we here? Seems the catch of the day is a defiant wind spirit and a little unicorn," he said with a chuckle. "Please, Ahmed. I beg you. Don't take Unico to the Hill of Oblivion. Have mercy," pleaded the West Wind. Ahmed said nothing but pointed his staff at them. The West Wind clutched Unico even tighter as the tips of the staff began to glow. Suddenly, the net dissipated. The West Wind looked confused. "I am not here to take Unico to the Hill of Oblivion. Come down to the ground and I'll explain myself," said Ahmed as Star Runner started to lower down toward a forest on the ground.  
  
The West Wind was unsure of what to do. "What do you think, Unico? Should we listen to him?" she asked. "I think we should hear what he has to say. I think he might be telling the truth. If he wasn't, he wouldn't have let us go from the net," said Unico. "Okay. If you wish," said the West Wind as she began to descend toward the area where Ahmed and Star Runner were.  
  
In a shady glen of trees, the West Wind faced Ahmed. Although the wizard had left his boat, Unico remained safely within the clutches of the West Wind. "What is it you want, Ahmed?" asked the West Wind. "You may find this hard to believe, West Wind. But the gods now seek Unico for a different reason," said Ahmed. "What do you mean?" asked the West Wind. "They need him. They believe he's the only one who can help them," replied Ahmed. "Help them? How?" asked Unico. "An evil force known as the Cloak of Darkness is poisoning every land with evil and enslaving anyone who is unfortunate to fall in its path. It affects everything even the gods themselves. And from what they've told me, the Night Wind has sided with the Cloak. West Wind, you must turn Unico over to me. Trust me. The gods won't send him the Hill of Oblivion. He could very well be the only hope that this world has," stated Ahmed.  
  
The West Wind looked hesitant. "I'm not sure about this, Ahmed. How can I believe that you'll take care of Unico? The gods are your masters," she said. "They may be my masters. But they have no real power over me due to their oath of noninterference," said Ahmed.  
  
"Still, what could Unico do? He only has the power to make people happy," said the West Wind. "This could very well be the reason why Unico has these powers. There may also be more to his powers that not even the gods could see. It could be that he was predicted to fight this evil. I don't promise anything, West Wind. But if Unico succeeds, the gods may leave him alone. Either way, you have my vow as a wizard that Unico will be safe from the gods with me," said Ahmed who was sounding more and more insistent.  
  
Still, the West Wind looked troubled. She wanted to keep Unico safe. But could she trust Ahmed? She looked at Unico. "Unico, what do you think? Would you be willing to go with Ahmed to do whatever he hopes you will do?" asked the West Wind. Unico looked at her and then looked at the wizard. Ahmed looked desperate and looked like he was about fall down on his knees and beg. A lingering silence passed until Unico looked up at the West Wind with a smile on his face.  
  
"Yes. I'll go with him. I can see in his eyes that he has good intentions. Besides, if he really was an enemy, he would have taken me by force," said Unico. "All right. If that is what you wish," said the West Wind as she set Unico down on the ground. Unico walked toward the wizard who now had a big smile on his face.  
  
Ahmed knelt down and stroked the little unicorn on his mane. "Thank you, Unico. You have no idea how much this means to me. You may be the one who can save this world," he said. "I don't know what you want me to do. But I'll try my best," said Unico.  
  
"Well, come on! We've got many things to do. Come aboard Star Runner!" exclaimed Ahmed as he rose up and boarded his enchanted boat. Unico leapt up onto the boat. "So you're Unico. Welcome aboard," said Star Runner turning his head to face Unico. Unico gasped. "It talks!" he exclaimed. "Well, what kind of a boat would you expect a wizard to have? One that doesn't talk?" asked Ahmed. "No, I guess not," said Unico.  
  
"So where do we go from here, Ahmed?" asked Star Runner. "We go to this location," said Ahmed pointing his staff again at the figurehead. Once again, information was magically transferred from Ahmed to the boat. "Okay. Onward!" yelled Star Runner as he lifted off from the ground and flew through the trees. "Goodbye West Wind!" called Unico looking back to the wind spirit they left behind. "And don't worry! He's in good hands!" called Ahmed.  
  
"Good luck Unico," said the West Wind as Star Runner vanished out of sight. "I hope I'm doing the right thing," she said with a sigh as she lowered her gaze to the ground.  
  
All of a sudden, the West Wind noticed something. A large shadow had fallen over her and it had gotten darker. 'It shouldn't be nightfall yet and there can't be a storm coming,' she thought. She looked up and gasped.  
  
Up above her was a gigantic black cloud. Then she heard evil laughter. It seemed to echo through all directions. The West Wind knew that laughter. It was a laugh she knew well. "The Night Wind," she whispered to herself.  
  
Then the West Wind felt herself being tossed around on gusts that came from all directions. After she had been tossed around for many times, dark tendrils emerged from the cloud and wrapped around her. The West Wind struggled with all her might to escape. But it was no use.  
  
In front of her, a being materialized. It was a wind spirit like her. But unlike herself, this spirit was as dark as the night itself. Her face stood out being a lavender color. She had red lips, blue eyes and long eyelashes. Streams of darkness draped from her long arms so it resembled the wings of a bat. It was the Night Wind.  
  
She cackled as she gazed at the captive West Wind. "So at long last, I have captured the treacherous West Wind. Look above yourself. You see the force that will soon dominate the entire world," said the Night Wind.  
  
The West Wind gasped. "The Cloak of Darkness?" she asked. "So you are aware of what the gods have named it. But do you know the true nature of the Cloak of Darkness?" asked the Night Wind. "What do you mean?" asked the West Wind. "Whoever falls under it is given a choice. I made my choice and my choice was to serve it. I now help it capture anyone who falls in its path," replied the Night Wind.  
  
"What is it? What is the Cloak of Darkness actually?" asked the West Wind. "I have a question for you, West Wind. Where is the creature called Unico? The Cloak desires to find it. Where is it?" asked the Night Wind. "I won't tell you where he is. I would rather die than turn Unico over to you or the Cloak," said the West Wind defiantly.  
  
"We expected you to act this way. Anyway, it doesn't matter. We'll find it soon enough. But right now, it is time to make your choice. Serve it or lose yourself forever to the Cloak of Darkness," said the Night Wind. "Never! I refuse," said the West Wind. "So be it," said the Night Wind grimly.  
  
At the end of the Night Wind's words, black bolts traveled down the tendrils. The West Wind cried out in pain. The Night Wind smiled evilly. "You wouldn't serve the Cloak willingly. So you'll now serve it unwillingly," she said.  
  
Then the bolts stopped and the tendrils no longer held the West Wind in their clutches. In her place was a gray wooden-like humanoid slab with a square head, a blank expression, and rectangular arms and legs without hands and feet. "You will now serve the Cloak as a living puppet!" exclaimed the Night Wind who cackled madly.  
  
The tendrils set the living puppet that had been the West Wind on its feet on the ground and then retreated back into the Cloak of Darkness. The living puppet walked away into the forest. "She will now find more living beings to serve you. And her soul is now a part of you, my lord," said the Night Wind looking up to the Cloak. "Pity she now can't tell us where the unicorn is. But we'll find it eventually and it'll become a part of you as well. Come, my lord. There is still more lands for you to taint with your evil and more souls for you to steal," she said.  
  
The Cloak of Darkness began to move toward the east with the Night Wind following it. Luckily, they were not headed in the same direction Unico, Ahmed and Star Runner had gone. But anyone who fell into the clutches of the Cloak and the Night Wind would meet the same fate as the West Wind. 


	3. Reunion with Katy and Beezle

Chapter 3: Reunion with Katy and Beezle  
  
Unaware of what had happened to the West Wind, Unico and his new friends pressed on their voyage. "Where are we going, Ahmed?" asked Unico. "To find your friends. I believe that they too will be integral in the salvation of the world," said Ahmed.  
  
"Friends? I don't have any friends except the West Wind and now Star Runner and you," said Unico. "Oh dear, I've forgot!" exclaimed Ahmed. "Forgot what?" asked Unico. "Forgot that you have forgotten," responded Ahmed. "What do you mean?" asked Unico. "To make things easier for you Unico, the West Wind removed all memories of the friends you made before you left them," said Ahmed.  
  
"You mean we're on our way to pick up friends he doesn't remember?" asked Star Runner. "Friends he doesn't remember yet!" exclaimed Ahmed as he pointed his staff at the little unicorn in front of him. A glow emitted from the points and entered into Unico's eyes.  
  
Suddenly, a look of realization appeared on Unico's face. "Beezle! Katy! Cheri! I remember them! I remember them all!" exclaimed Unico. Ahmed sighed in satisfaction. "Yes, Unico. We need the ones who love you the most: the friends you had to leave behind because of the gods' pursuit. I imagine they'll be very happy to see you again," he said. "Oh boy! Hurry up, Star Runner! I want to see them!" exclaimed Unico. "Hold your horses, kid. At the rate we're going, it'll be sundown before we even reach the location Ahmed gave me. So just sit back and enjoy the ride," said Star Runner.  
  
Unico lay on the deck of the boat. But inside, he could not contain his excitement of seeing his beloved friends again.  
  
After a long trip, the boat came to a stop at the edge of the forest just as the sun was beginning to go down. "This is where we get off, Unico," said Ahmed as he stepped off Star Runner. Unico leapt off the boat as well. He gasped happily as he saw what was in front of him.  
  
Farther down on the other side of a river, was a cottage. "I know that place. That's the home of the old woman whom Katy thought was a witch. All my memories are back," said Unico. "I'm glad to hear that, Unico. And in that house, Katy still lives there. The old woman has adopted her as a granddaughter. Beezle's there too, seeing as how he was stranded after the West Wind took you away," said Ahmed. "I hope they remember me," said Unico sounding a little worried. "They have never forgotten you and they miss you terribly," said the wizard. "They better. I don't want to have come all this way for nothing," said Star Runner.  
  
"Okay, Star Runner. Go hide in the forest and be ready to come when I call you," said Ahmed. Star Runner nodded and flew off into the forest. "Will he be okay? Even though that evil baron is gone, the forest still scares me a bit, Ahmed," said Unico. "Don't worry. Star Runner knows how to take care of himself. He can hear me no matter where he is. Now come on. Let's go see your friends," said Ahmed.  
  
Unico and Ahmed were about to cross a bridge to go across the river when all of a sudden, the unicorn piped up. "Wait. I hear something," he said. "Quickly, hide. We don't know what it can be. It could be something from the Cloak of Darkness," said Ahmed as he grabbed Unico and hid behind a tree. "It doesn't sound evil, Ahmed. It sounds like singing. It sounds familiar," said Unico.  
  
Unico and Ahmed looked behind the tree. What Unico saw made him smile. It was a pretty girl approaching the river. She was wearing a pinkish orange dress with a white apron. She had green eyes and a red ribbon in her black hair. She was carrying a bucket. As she bent down to the river to gather water, she sang, "My ribbon's red. My whisker's long. My paws are white as snow. And every day, I sing this song no matter where I go. I'm a cat and that is why I sing a song. A song of meow, meow, meow."  
  
"It's Katy. And she's singing her song. Although, I think she should change the words since she's not a cat anymore," whispered Unico. "Shall we surprise her?" asked Ahmed. "Yes, let's," said Unico. "All right. Get under my cloak and keep out of sight until I give the word," said Ahmed. Unico nodded as he walked under Ahmed's cloak.  
  
Katy gathered her water and started to adjust her ribbon while singing her song. Then she heard a voice call out, "Hello, little girl." Katy stopped singing and looked up. On the other side of the river, she saw Ahmed. "You have a lovely voice, my dear," said the wizard.  
  
"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before," said Katy. "You don't know me, Katy. I'm not from around here. But I know everything about you, kitty cat," said Ahmed. Katy gasped. She picked up her bucket and backed away. "How did you know that?" she asked nervously. Ahmed just smiled. "I understand. You're a little cautious of strangers since that incident with the baron, aren't you Katy? But you needn't worry about me because I bring back to you an old friend," he said as he pulled back his cloak.  
  
Underneath the cloak, sat a little white unicorn. Katy gasped as a stunned look appeared on her face. Unico smiled. "Hello, Katy. I've come back," said Unico. Tears started to stream down Katy's face. "Unico!" she cried out with happiness. "Katy!" said Unico as he ran to the bridge and crossed it. On the other side, Unico leapt into Katy's arms. Tears of happiness rolled down both their faces as they hugged. "Granny told me you'd never come back. But I never gave up hope and I never forgot you," said Katy.  
  
"It's good to see you too, Katy. I have someone I'd like you to meet," said Unico as he leapt from her arms and toward Ahmed who had crossed the bridge to the other side. "This is my new friend Ahmed the wizard," said Unico. "Pleased to meet you," said Ahmed as he bowed down. "I can't thank you enough for bringing Unico back to me. But how did you know that I was a cat once, Ahmed? And how did you know about the baron?" asked the girl.  
  
"That is not important right now, Katy. Tell me. Where is Beezle, the Devil of Solitude?" asked Ahmed. "Yeah, Katy. Where is Beezle? I want to see him again," said Unico. "Oh he's out gathering fruit in the forest. But honestly Unico, I don't see how you two became friends. He really drives me crazy," said Katy. "Does he ever talk about me?" asked Unico. "Of course, Unico. He hasn't forgotten about you either. After you left, he said that he would chase you to the ends of the earth. But he reluctantly stayed with Granny and I. Although he doesn't particularly show it, I know he's missed you as much as I have. He'll be back soon. But until then, let's go up to the cottage and wait. I can't wait to show Granny that you've come back," said Katy. "How hospitable of you, Katy. We have come a long way. I think I'll make us all some tea," said Ahmed.  
  
Katy picked up Unico. "You don't mind me carrying you Unico, do you? It's just been so long since I've seen you that I want to keep you close," said Katy. "That's okay, Katy. I want to keep close to you as well," said Unico. Katy smiled as she carried Unico in her arms. With Ahmed following her, Katy led the way to the cottage where they would wait until Beezle came back.  
  
Deep in the forest, in an apple tree, a strange little creature was gathering apples. He had blue skin and he was bipedal. He had a great amount of bushy brown hair on his head that covered his eyes and a large green belly button. A small white horn was on his forehead and a little black nose was on his face. He also had a long pointed tail with a basket dangling on it. His name was Beezle, the Devil of Solitude. He hummed as he took apples from the tree and placed them in the basket.  
  
"There. That should be enough for the cat girl, the old lady and myself. Although, I wish I had a reason to pick enough for four. Oh Unico, why'd you have to go?" he said as he leapt down from the tree to the ground.  
  
He was about to head off in the direction toward the cottage when he stopped. The small devil sniffed the air. He looked in all directions. "Something's here. Something unfamiliar. It's giving me the creeps," he said.  
  
Then he thought he saw something move behind the trees. He growled. "Whoever you are, show yourself!" he demanded.  
  
Then, stepping out from behind the trees was a quartet of creatures that made Beezle gasp in shock. "What the devil?" he asked. He now stood before a quartet of living puppets. The four of them slowly moved toward the diminutive demon on their wooden-like legs.  
  
Beezle shook off his shock and growled angrily. "Whatever you creatures are, you stay away from me! I'm a devil and we're a very ferocious breed. So if you know what's good for you, back off!" he yelled. The puppets took no heed of his warning and continued their approach.  
  
"All right! You asked for it!" yelled Beezle as he charged at one of the puppets with his horn lowered. Upon contact, the stiff puppet fell over. "Ha ha!" laughed Beezle as he leapt off the knocked over puppet and aimed a kick toward another puppet. Like the first one, the second puppet fell over on impact.  
  
Then Beezle faced the remaining two puppets. "Lightning, come to me!" he shouted as he twirled his finger around in the air. A cloud appeared around him and small lightning flashes emitted within it. In an instant, the cloud vanished and Beezle pointed his finger at the two puppets. A bolt of lightning shot out from his finger followed by a second. Each of them hit the puppets causing them to fall.  
  
With his enemies vanquished, Beezle put his hands on the back of his head and grinned. "Thought they could get the best of the Devil of Solitude, could they? Well, there's nothing I can't handle," he gloated.  
  
But Beezle spoke too soon for the puppets began to rise from the ground. They stared at Beezle with their blank expressions on their faces. Beezle's face had turned to a look of terror.  
  
The puppets made no move to attack. Instead, they began to transform. Their faces changed from blank expressions to looks of anger. Curved horns sprouted from the sides of their square heads. Sharp clawed hands and feet emerged from the square ends of their arms and legs. Their rectangular arms and legs changed into stronger and less stiff limbs. Rows of spikes popped out of their backs. Their grayish color turned darker. They began to surround Beezle.  
  
"Uh so you guys are more powerful than I thought. Can't we be friends?" asked Beezle with a nervous grin. The puppets' response was leaping toward Beezle with intent to pin him. Beezle jumped upwards causing the puppets to collide with each other. They all collapsed in a heap. His basket dropped to the ground and his apples spilled over it.  
  
"I'm getting out of here," said Beezle as he leapt off through the tree tops. The puppets got up and tried to pursue after him. But they ended up slipping on Beezle's spilled apples.  
  
With the puppets delayed, Beezle fled through the forest. 'I don't know what those things are. But I do know they're big trouble. I must warn Katy and the old woman. How I wish Unico was here,' he thought as he ran back to the cottage.  
  
Little did Beezle know, that in the cottage, his old friend was telling about his adventures he had when he left. His audience was seated around the table. Katy and Ahmed were there. Also there was an old woman with a tattered dress, white hair and a rather large nose. She was Katy's Granny who had adopted her. She seemed rather amazed that the little unicorn she thought would never come back had. They all had teacups in front of them. Except Unico who had a saucer of tea in front of him.  
  
"My, this is good tea. I've never tasted anything so well in all my years," said Granny. "Thank you, madam. One of the things I pride myself on is not my various knowledge of spells, but my talent for making a mean pot of tea," said Ahmed.  
  
"Oh I'm so happy that you're back, Unico. And when Beezle gets back, we won't let you go again. You're staying with us this time forever," said Katy. "That's a very nice sentiment, Katy. But I'm afraid that I didn't bring Unico back here to stay with you. You see, we actually came to get you and Beezle," said Ahmed. "Huh? But why?" asked Katy. "You see Katy, Ahmed told me that I have something to do and that I need your help to do it. Beezle's too. I don't know what it is yet. But if I don't do it, the entire world's doomed," said Unico. "But what can I do? And besides, I can't leave Granny here all by herself. I said I'd never leave her again," said Katy.  
  
Ahmed was about to speak. But he was interrupted by the sound of screaming coming from the outside. "That's Beezle!" exclaimed Unico. "And it sounds like he's in trouble," said Katy.  
  
Suddenly, the cottage door opened and in ran Beezle. He slammed the door behind him and leaned on it, gasping for air. "What's wrong, Beezle?" asked Unico as he approached his old friend. "It's terrible, Unico. I was attacked by a group of strange creatures. They're in the forest and they're." Beezle stopped as he realized who he was talking to. "Unico? Is that you?" he asked. "Yes, Beezle. I've come back," said Unico. Beezle grabbed his friend in a tight embrace. "Leaping Lucifer! I knew you'd come back!" exclaimed the devil as he subjected the little unicorn to a rather rough noogie. "I'm glad to see you too, Beezle. But can you please let me go?" asked Unico. Beezle let go of Unico.  
  
"Where have you been? And who's this guy?" asked Beezle looking at Ahmed. "First things first, Beezle. What were you talking about strange creatures in the forest?" asked Katy. "Oh. While I was gathering apples, I was surrounded by these strange wooden-like creatures. I tried to fight them off. But then they got too tough. So I ran for it. We've got to get out of here. They could be here any minute," said Beezle in a panic.  
  
Ahmed walked over to the window of the cottage and looked out toward the forest. He gasped. "Oh my! Unico, look at this!" he called. Unico climbed onto the windowsill and looked at what the wizard had been looking at. What he saw was a sight that made his eyes open wide. Emerging from the woods was not a quartet of transformed living puppets but an entire army.  
  
"Living puppets? But.but." stammered Unico. "Unico, you know those things?" asked Beezle. "I've met them before. But they were nothing like this. They didn't look as evil," said Unico. "I'll have to explain this later, Unico. All I can tell you is that these puppets are servants of the Cloak of Darkness. It is integral that we all escape. Star Runner!" called Ahmed through the window.  
  
"How are we going to escape? We're trapped," said Granny. "My vessel will be here soon. Katy, when it arrives, get your Granny aboard it. I'll hold off the puppets until you can," said Ahmed as he took up his staff and headed for the door. Unico followed him. "I'm going to help you, Ahmed. I'm supposed to save this world from the Cloak of Darkness so I might as well start right now," said Unico. "Count me in too. Friends should stick together," said Beezle stepping up beside Unico. "Okay you two. Let's go," said Ahmed as he opened the door and the three of them ran out. "Be careful," said Katy as she began to help the old woman toward the door.  
  
Outside, the unicorn, the devil and the wizard faced the approaching puppet army. Unico's horn had grown longer so it now looked like a sword and wings like that of a fairy had sprouted from his back. Beezle had his fists put up. Ahmed had his staff pointed at the oncoming army. "Stay away from us, you spawn of evil!" he yelled. The puppets took no heed of Ahmed's demand and continued their approach.  
  
"Hey down there!" yelled a voice from above. The three of them looked up and saw a flying boat circling around in the air. "Star Runner!" cried Unico happily. "A flying boat? Unico, where did you get this guy?" asked Beezle. "How am I going to land with all those creatures down there?" asked Star Runner. "Just get down here. We'll hold them off. There's a girl and an old woman who need to be picked up. We'll get out of here then," shouted Ahmed. "Okay," replied the boat as he began to lower in altitude.  
  
"Arctic winds, come to our aid!" yelled Ahmed. A freezing wind emitted from the wizard's staff and headed toward some of the puppets. The puppets became encased in blocks of ice.  
  
"Come on, Unico! Let's show these creatures like we showed that baron," said Beezle as he ran toward the puppets. "Be careful, Beezle. These things maybe evil. But they are also living beings," said the unicorn flying after him. "What do you mean?" asked Beezle. "The last time I encountered the living puppets, they were transformed people and animals. So don't hurt them. Just try to stop them. The last thing I want is something innocent to get hurt," said Unico.  
  
"Well there goes my fun," said the devil begrudgingly as he leapt into the air and slammed his horn into the chest of a puppet. The horn didn't penetrate. But it did cause enough force to push the puppet down.  
  
Unico swooped behind a puppet. Using his hooves, he kicked the puppet and it fell on its flat face. Unico didn't have much time to rejoice over his victory when another puppet jumped toward him and swiped at him with its claw. Unico flew out of the way and sliced his horn toward the legs of the puppet. The puppet tripped over the horn and onto the ground.  
  
Unico landed on the ground in front of the fallen puppets. 'These puppets are more vicious than the ones Lord Kuruku made. What's going on?' thought Unico.  
  
Suddenly, two puppets jumped on either side of him. Unico gasped. The puppets were about to attack when they were blasted back by white beams. Unico looked in the direction of the beams and saw Ahmed with his staff pointed toward him. "Thanks Ahmed," said Unico. "Don't mention it. Just keep the puppets busy until Katy gets the old woman aboard Star Runner," said the wizard. Unico nodded as he charged toward more puppets.  
  
In the meantime, Katy had assisted her adoptive grandmother in exiting the cottage. Being very old, Granny couldn't move very well so she had to lean on Katy as she walked. Once they got out of the cottage, Katy watched the melee in front of them as Unico, Beezle, and Ahmed fought against the evil puppets. "Katy, we have to get out of here," said Granny. "I don't see where Ahmed wanted us to go. The place is crawling with those puppet things," said Katy.  
  
Suddenly, Star Runner dropped onto the ground. He turned his head toward Katy and her Granny and said, "If you want to get out of here, come aboard!" Katy and her Granny looked shocked to see a boat speak. "How is this possible?" asked Granny. "Hey, when it comes to wizards and their transportation, nothing's impossible. Now are you getting on or not?" asked Star Runner.  
  
"Come Granny. If this is Ahmed's boat, then we know it is safe," said Katy as she led the old woman toward the boat and helped her in. Katy was about to board Star Runner when a trio of puppets leapt from behind her and grabbed her. The girl screamed in fear. "Katy!" yelled Granny.  
  
"Let her go!" yelled Unico as he sped toward one of the puppets and head butted it away. Beezle jumped behind another and wrapped his tail around its legs. He pulled his tail with all his might and the puppet came crashing down. Finally, Ahmed blasted the remaining puppet with a beam, setting Katy free.  
  
"Come on! Let's get out of here," said the wizard as he, Unico, Beezle and Katy boarded the enchanted boat. "Where to?" asked Star Runner. "Back to the tower!" ordered Ahmed. "You got it, boss," responded the boat as he took off from the ground.  
  
As Star Runner lifted off, several puppets jumped and clung to the sides. "Oh no you don't!" yelled Unico as he thrust his horn underneath the claws and forced them to let go. Ahmed batted the clinging puppets away with his staff. Once all the puppets had been fought off Star Runner, he took his passengers high into the night sky. Below them, the puppet army shook their claws angrily at the boat. Their attack had been foiled. 


	4. Onto Cheri's

Chapter 4: Onto Cheri's  
  
Much later after leaving the cottage area, Unico and his friends gaped in awe of the spectacular tower in front of them. "You live here, Ahmed?" asked Katy. "Yes, Katy. Within my home is the history of the entire world below us," said Ahmed pointing downwards.  
  
Unico and Beezle looked over the side of Star Runner at the world below them. "Suffering Satan! I never imagined our reunion with you, Unico would turn into such an adventure," said Beezle. "Yes. Although I do wish that we didn't have to reunite under such treacherous conditions," said Unico. "Don't worry about it. It was quite fun fighting off those puppet things," said Beezle.  
  
"So what are we to do now, Ahmed? I don't think it's safe to return to the cottage," said Granny. "This is what we'll have to do, madam. You'll have to stay at my tower. I can't guarantee anything. But I'm pretty sure that neither the Cloak of Darkness or its puppets can reach you there. Katy and Beezle will go with Unico and I on this quest," replied Ahmed.  
  
"Oh no, Ahmed. I can't leave Granny all by herself. She's too old," said Katy. Ahmed smiled. "You needn't worry about that, Katy. She will be well attended to by my servants," said the keeper. "Yeah. This boat isn't the only enchanted thing he's got," said Star Runner.  
  
The boat pulled up to a small extension of land around the tower. A pair of doors sat at the base of the tower. The doorway was lined in gold. Two marble statues of armed men were on either side of them  
  
"Open!" commanded Ahmed. The doors opened in his response. Ahmed then raised his hands and clapped them. The marble statues suddenly started to move and lurched toward the boat. "Do not be afraid. They are my servants," assured Ahmed while looking at the stunned expressions on the rest of their faces. The two statues stopped in front of them and bowed their heads.  
  
"I will be leaving again soon, my servants so here are my orders. You will see to it that this woman is taken care of and treated well," said the wizard as he inched his head toward Katy's Granny. The two statues nodded their heads. One of them held out his hand toward the old woman who looked hesitant. "There is no need to worry, madam. My servants, which are all enchanted statues, are the most reliable creatures you can find," said the wizard.  
  
"Well, if you say so," said Granny as she took the extended hand of the statue. The statue helped the old woman out of the boat and onto the floating ground. "All of you be careful now. The world seems to be a dangerous place now," cautioned the old woman. "Don't worry, Granny. We'll be safe. We've got Unico and Ahmed to protect us," said Katy. "Hey! Don't forget about me!" yelled Beezle. "I wish all of you well and hope that you'll succeed," said Granny.  
  
"Okay, Star Runner. Here's the location of the next place we have to go," said Ahmed as once again transferred information to his boat with his staff. "Hang on, everyone! We're off once again," said Star Runner as he pulled away from the tower and headed back down to Earth. The passengers aboard waved goodbye to Granny who waved back along with the statue servants.  
  
"Will she be okay, Ahmed?" asked Katy. "My servants will make sure she's treated well. Trust me, Katy. She'll be completely safe," said Ahmed.  
  
"So where are we going now?" asked Unico. "We're going to pick up your other friend, Unico," said Ahmed. "You mean.Cheri?" asked Unico with a smile. "Cheri? Who's Cheri?" asked Beezle. "She's another friend of mine. I met her after I left you and Katy, Beezle. You'll both like her. She was very kind to me," replied Unico. "Is she another animal you transformed, Unico?" asked Katy. "No, Katy. She was human to begin with. I never saw her after she and her family were released from the puppet transformation," said Unico. Then he realized something.  
  
"Ahmed, you said that those puppets were servants of the Cloak of Darkness. But the magic to transform living beings to living puppets was only known by Lord Kuruku. He couldn't have come back, could he?" asked Unico. "I really don't know, Unico. The last time I recorded something about Kuruku was that he reverted back to being a normal marionette and Cheri found him. I can only assume Cheri's now taking care of him so that history will not repeat itself," said the wizard.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, Ahmed. But all this talk of puppets is confusing," said Katy. "It's okay, Katy. The puppets' attack forced us to flee without leaving me time to explain. But when we reach our destination, I'll explain everything once we meet up with Cheri," said Ahmed.  
  
"Tell us, Ahmed. What makes us so special that Unico needs us and this girl Cheri?" asked Beezle. "When Unico was born, I received a prophecy that Unico was destined to do something important. I believe that task is to save the world from the Cloak of Darkness. But in order for him to succeed, he needs the ones who truly love him the most to help him. I believe that those beings are Katy, Cheri and you, Beezle. The three of you are the only ones Unico has transformed into the form of a mighty winged unicorn for," said Ahmed.  
  
"Well, if we're that important to this quest, then you can count on me, Unico," said Beezle. "And me as well. You saved me from the baron. Now it's time for me to help you," said Katy. "Thank you both. I only hope Cheri will be as willing to help me," said Unico. "If she's truly your friend, she will, Unico," said Ahmed as Star Runner pressed onward to their next destination.  
  
After quite an amount of traveling, Star Runner arrived in the skies above a quaint little village near a dense wood. Rain was falling so the boat had lifted up a canopy on the deck to protect Unico and his friends. Underneath, the travelers huddled together. They were a little frightened. But they knew they were safe.  
  
"How's Star Runner going to know where to drop us off in this storm?" asked Unico. "I gave him the exact location of the house where Cheri and her family lives. We'll be there soon," said Ahmed. "I hope so. This storm's making me seasick and we're not even on the sea!" yelled Beezle who was looking a little green.  
  
Shortly, Star Runner came to a stop and lifted up the canopy. "Everybody under here," said Ahmed as he spread his cloak over the rest of them to cover them from the rain. "Thank you, Ahmed," said Katy.  
  
"There's Cheri's house!" yelled Unico pointing with his hoof. Everybody looked in the direction Unico was pointing. Atop a hill sat a little house. Smoke was rising from the chimney and small bits of light could be seen through the closed window shutters.  
  
"It's just how I remember it. I hope Cheri's brother has given up magic," said Unico. "He has. Trust me," said Ahmed. "Can we just get out of this rain?" asked Beezle.  
  
They all got out of Star Runner while Ahmed kept his cloak over them. "Go find some shelter, Star Runner. I'll call for you when it's time to leave," said Ahmed. "Yeah. And make sure you find someplace dry. The last thing we want is for you to be filled with water," said Beezle. The boat left with a humph as the travelers started to walk up the path.  
  
As soon as they got to the door of the house, Ahmed gently rapped the door with his staff. A male voice called from within, "Who is it?" "We are travelers, seeking shelter from the storm," said Ahmed. A female voice said, "Cheri, let them in." "Okay, mother," said a younger female voice.  
  
The door opened and in the doorway, stood a young girl in a pink dress with long blonde hair. She smiled when she saw Ahmed and Katy. "Welcome, travelers. How can we help you?" asked the girl. Ahmed didn't respond. Instead he smiled and nodded his head downwards toward Unico and Beezle.  
  
The girl looked down and she gasped in surprise when she saw the little unicorn that had left her so long ago. "Hi, Cheri," said Unico. "Unico!" exclaimed Cheri as she picked up the unicorn and hugged him. "You've come back! Everyday, I'd hope I'd see you again. I missed you so much," said Cheri. "I really missed you too, Cheri. And now that I'm back, I want you to meet my other friends," said Unico turning to the others.  
  
"Cheri, this is Beezle, Katy and Ahmed. I met Beezle and Katy before I met you and I only met Ahmed recently. But we've all become friends," said Unico. "Well, the vote's not exactly in from the devil yet on him," said Beezle pointing to Ahmed. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Any friends of Unico are friends of mine. But don't stand out in the rain. Come in," said Cheri. "Thank you, Cheri," said Katy as they all followed the little girl in. Cheri still carried Unico in her arms.  
  
Unico looked around at the interior of Cheri's house. It looked exactly the same the night Cheri brought him here for the first time. Cheri's father, a big burly man with a beard was at a table smoking a pipe. Cheri's mother, a sweet woman in a green dress and white apron was washing dishes. The only difference was the presence of another person.  
  
Sitting by the fire was a tall young man with blonde hair. He was dressed in a white shirt and dark blue pants. His attention seemed to be devoted to a small basket. Unico barely recognized him but he knew who he was. He was Cheri's brother Toby. And from the looks of him, Ahmed was right about him giving up magic.  
  
"Mother! Father! Toby! Look who's come back," said Cheri holding up Unico for her family to see. "Oh my! The little creature has come back," said her mother. "His name is Unico," said Cheri. "I'm glad he's come back. We never got to thank him properly for saving us from Kuruku," said Toby. "No need to thank me, Toby. It's just what I felt I had to do," said Unico.  
  
Cheri's parents and her brother gasped. "He talks?" asked Cheri and Toby's father. "Of course he talks. What did you expect unicorns to do, whinny?" asked Ahmed. "He's a unicorn? I thought they only existed in fairy tales," said Toby. "Nope. You've got a genuine unicorn here in your house," said Beezle.  
  
"Who are you people anyway?" asked Cheri and Toby's father standing up. "No need for alarm, sir. We mean no harm. Allow me to make introductions. I am Ahmed and this girl is Katy and this rather annoying creature is Beezle," responded Ahmed. "They're friends of Unico and they've brought him back," said Cheri.  
  
"I can see that, Cheri. But the question is why?" asked Cheri and Toby's father. "If you will just allow me to explain, all will be made clear," said Ahmed. "Please, dear. They've obviously come a long way. So let's sit down and allow them to get dry from the rain while he explains," said Cheri and Toby's mother. "Thank you for your kindness, ma'am," said Katy.  
  
"All right. But I am getting a little suspicious with all the strange things going on. First that lion creature shows up this morning. And now a whole bunch of strangers have arrived," said Cheri and Toby's father. "Lion creature? What do you mean?" asked Ahmed. "Come see," said Toby motioning with his finger to come to the basket he was sitting near. Unico leapt out of Cheri's arms and walked over to the basket with Ahmed following him. Unico gazed into the basket and gasped.  
  
Lying in the basket was a sleeping creature about the same size as he was. It looked sort of like a humanoid lion. It had tan fur and a bushy mane of black hair. It had a long tail with a small ball of black hair on its tip. Its arms and body were covered in bandages.  
  
"The Baby Sphinx! What happened to her?" asked Unico. "I don't know, Unico. Since you left, she visited me often. But early this morning, she showed up at our door. She looked severely hurt and she passed out before she could tell us what happened," said Cheri. "I can heal her. You go hear what Ahmed has to say," said Unico as he began to lick the Baby Sphinx's wounds.  
  
"Listen up everyone. The wizard's got something to say," announced Beezle who was standing on the table. "What the devil are you?" asked Cheri and Toby's father. "Exactly, sir. I am a devil. But I'm a good devil," said Beezle. "Beezle, get off of there," said Katy as she grabbed Beezle by the tail. Ahmed stood at the end of the table with everyone gathered around except for Unico who continued to heal the Baby Sphinx. The wizard began to tell his long tale.  
  
Much time passed until Ahmed finished his tale. Everyone around the table who had not heard the story before looked stunned. "So there's this big cloud that's tainting the world with evil?" asked Cheri and Toby's father. "It's not really a cloud. It looks like one. But the gods call it the Cloak of Darkness," said Ahmed.  
  
"I can't believe it that something else is using Kuruku's magic," said Toby. "Toby, did Kuruku ever have any other apprentices besides you?" asked Cheri. "No, I was his only one. At least as far as I know," replied Toby. "Cheri, do you still have Kuruku's puppet body?" asked Ahmed. "Yes. I will go fetch it for you," said Cheri as she headed upstairs.  
  
"That's quite a tale, Ahmed. But what does it have to do with our daughter?" asked Cheri and Toby's mother. "In order for Unico to accomplish this task my prophecy had foretold, he needs the ones who love him the most. And Cheri is one of them. Along with Katy and Beezle, Unico needs all three of them. For what reason, I cannot be certain. But I'm sure the answer will reveal itself in due time. Therefore, Cheri needs to come with us," said Ahmed.  
  
"Well, the answer is no. I'm not going to send my daughter into danger," said Cheri and Toby's father standing up. "Dear, please. Let's think this through. If the unicorn needs Cheri's help, then maybe we should consider it," said Cheri and Toby's mother. "Yeah. Didn't you hear the wizard? We need her," said Beezle leaping up onto the table and looking the father right in the eyes. "I don't think she'll be in too much danger. We've already been attacked by a horde of puppets and Unico, Ahmed and Beezle fought them off successfully," said Katy.  
  
"Father, I think we owe it to Unico to help him. He saved us from Kuruku's evil spell. And if it would make you feel better, with Ahmed's permission, I'd like to accompany them as well," said Toby. "Toby!" exclaimed his father. "I still know some of Kuruku's magic. I can defend Cheri from almost anything we might come upon," said Toby. "Please sir. The fate of the world hangs in the balance. I can promise that I'll bring your children back to you safely when everything's all over," said Ahmed.  
  
Cheri and Toby's father collapsed back into his chair and took a puff of his pipe. "I need to think about this," he said. "You better make the right decision or you're going to meet one very ferocious devil," said Beezle. "Don't you threaten me!" yelled Cheri and Toby's father.  
  
"I've got it!" called Cheri's voice. Everyone turned toward the stairs and saw the little girl descending down them. Clutched in her hands was a small wooden puppet with no strings. Its head was shaped like an upside- down cone with no point. Its body was cut into two halves that were held together by a small cylindrical piece in the middle. It had empty eyes, a small protruding nose and a chinned mouth. Its long arms and legs were jointed.  
  
"Bring him over here, Cheri," said Ahmed. Cheri walked over to the table and laid the puppet on its back. She then went over to Unico who was continuing to tend to the Baby Sphinx.  
  
Beezle looked at the puppet on the table. "So this is Kuruku? He's just a hunk of wood," he said. "Hard to believe this hunk of wood tried to turn all living things into puppets, isn't it? I'd like to examine him a bit," said Ahmed picking up the puppet and looking at it in close examination.  
  
"Hey everybody! She's awakening!" yelled Unico. Everyone except Ahmed rushed over to where Unico and Cheri were watching over the Baby Sphinx.  
  
The little creature rose from the basket and rubbed her head. "Oh my. What happened? Where am I?" she asked. Then she saw Unico. "Oh it's you, bonehead. I was wondering where you went after I got changed back. Where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"Hey! Don't call Unico names!" yelled Beezle. "Speak for yourself, Beezle. You called Unico all sorts of names," said Katy.  
  
"What happened to you, Baby Sphinx?" asked Cheri. "Well, it's hard to begin. I guess it all started when intruders appeared in my desert. My mom was out visiting friends again so I was all alone. Funny thing about those intruders is that they looked like those strange puppet things that Kuruku guy was changing people into. The only difference is that they looked a lot eviler with claws, horns and spikes. I tried to fight back. But there were far too many of them. And then it got worse. Over the horizon, I saw a large black cloud that looked like a cloak. And underneath it was a large army of puppets. I fled to try and make it to here since Cheri was the only person I could think of. I ran through the Valley of the Demons and on either side, the puppets attacked. The last I saw before passing out was the door of this cottage," said the Baby Sphinx.  
  
"You're lucky to be alive, Baby Sphinx. In fact, if Unico hadn't healed you, you might not have survived the night," said Cheri. "Thanks for helping me, bone.I mean, Unico," said the Baby Sphinx. "It's okay. We couldn't have defeated Kuruku without your help. You led us to the Trojan Horse," said Unico. "Yes. And Unico couldn't have understood about Kuruku in order to stop him," said Toby.  
  
"Okay, everyone. I've completed my analysis of Kuruku," said Ahmed. "And what have you found?" asked Cheri and Toby's father. "He's just an ordinary puppet. So it's safe to say that he hasn't been sneaking off to be the source behind the Cloak of Darkness," said Ahmed. "And from what the Baby Sphinx has told us, it seems that the Cloak isn't far from here," said Unico. "What are we going to do?" asked Cheri.  
  
"I still have some questions," said Ahmed. "For who?" asked Katy. "For Kuruku!" exclaimed the wizard as he pointed his staff at the puppet. The tips of the staff and the puppet glowed with yellow light. The wooden figure levitated in the air for a moment. Then the glow ceased and the puppet dropped onto the table.  
  
To everybody's amazement, the puppet's fingers began to wiggle. Slowly, the puppet began to sit up. "What have you done? You've brought Kuruku back to life! Are you mad?" asked Toby angrily. "I happen to know exactly what I'm doing," said Ahmed.  
  
The puppet rubbed its head and began to speak in the familiar voice of Lord Kuruku. "What's going on? I'm alive. How is this possible? As far as I know, I couldn't live without my hatred of humans. And yet, here I am, moving and talking of my own accord," said Kuruku. Looking around at the group of people in front of him, he soon gazed upon Unico.  
  
"You? The little creature who removed all my hatred? I'm very confused. All my life I've felt nothing but hate. But now that it's gone, I don't know what to feel," said Kuruku.  
  
"Hasn't this little blonde been taking good care of you, Wood Head?" asked Beezle. "She has. Even though my life ceased with my hatred, my mind remained active within this puppet body. After my castle was destroyed and all the hate within me removed, the sister of Toby found me. Despite all I had done to her and her family, she took me in and cared for me. I never knew such feelings," said Kuruku.  
  
"It's something I felt I had to do, Kuruku. After learning your story from the Trojan Horse, I felt pity for you since you had lived a horrible life before you started collecting living puppets. I took you in so that even though you were no longer alive, you would see that humans are good," said Cheri.  
  
"Yes. That's true. I now realize it. Thank you, Cheri," said Kuruku. "See Kuruku? You really have changed," said Unico. "And thank you, little creature," said Kuruku. "My name is Unico, Kuruku," said the unicorn. "Sorry. I mean thank you, Unico," said the puppet.  
  
"Now that we've gotten that settled, I have some questions for you, Kuruku. Did you have any other apprentices besides Toby?" asked Ahmed. "No. Toby was my only apprentice. I never took another," responded the puppet. "Are you sure you're telling us the whole truth? You'd better be or you're firewood," threatened Beezle. "Yeah. Better think about it a little more unless you want to be heaved into the fireplace," said the Baby Sphinx. "Stop it, you two! The last thing this puppet needs to hear is threats to stoke his hatred," said Toby.  
  
"I'm telling the truth. I never taught anyone else my magic. Why do you ask me?" asked Kuruku. "Because something else is using your living puppet spell: a horrible creature known as the Cloak of Darkness. As it spreads over the world, all living beings that fall under it are transformed into living puppets. And they're not like the puppets you made, Kuruku. They look eviler and are built for fighting instead of just being part of a wall," said Unico. "What? How is that possible? No one else knew my puppet spell," said Kuruku.  
  
"Well, even though we don't know who's behind the Cloak of Darkness, one thing remains certain: we must set out on our journey as soon as possible. Unico, Beezle, Katy, let's go," said Ahmed as he headed to the door with his three companions.  
  
Before Ahmed opened the door, Unico turned back to Cheri and her family. The Baby Sphinx stood by her and Kuruku remained on the table. "Cheri, are you coming with us?" asked Unico.  
  
"Please Mother and Father. Unico needs me. He saved us all and now I want to help him. Ahmed said I'm important," said Cheri. "Father, the world's in danger. If we don't help Unico, we'll possibly fall victim to the puppet spell of the Cloak of Darkness as well. I'll go along and watch after her," said Toby.  
  
Their father sighed and puffed his pipe again. He looked at his wife and then at his children. Finally, he said, "All right. But I want this wizard's word that you'll be safe." "Trust me, sir. You have a wizard's vow that your children will be safe from harm," said Ahmed. "We'll all look after them," said Unico. "Okay. Cheri, Toby, go with them," said their mother. Cheri and Toby smiled and walked off to join Unico and the rest.  
  
"Hey! Don't think that you're leaving me behind! I'm coming too!" yelled the Baby Sphinx running up to them and leaping on Cheri's head. "Are you sure you want to come with us, Baby Sphinx? It might be dangerous," said Cheri. "Of course! It'll be fun," said the Baby Sphinx.  
  
"If you don't mind, I'd like to come as well. I for one would like to find out who's using my old powers and put a stop to it. Those powers caused too much pain and now I'm sorry for ever developing them. So count me in as well," said Kuruku as he climbed off the table and walked on his lanky legs toward the group.  
  
"Well, it seems we've got quite a traveling party, Unico," said Katy. "Yes. And quite an unusual one," said Unico.  
  
"Well, we better be on our way. Come on, you two. Let's go," said Ahmed to Cheri and Toby's parents. "Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Cheri and Toby's father. "You don't think I would leave family of our companions where the Cloak of Darkness could get them, would you? I have a place where you can stay for the time being. It'll be safe and out of reach of its evil grasp. I think being turned into puppets once in your life was enough," said Ahmed. "Yeah. Come with us. We'll take you to Ahmed's tower where you'll be well cared for. Besides, my Granny could use some company," said Katy.  
  
"All right. Let's go to this tower. How far is it, wizard?" asked Cheri and Toby's father. "Oh not far. Just about a million miles above the Earth. But we'll be there in no time thanks to my enchanted boat," said Ahmed.  
  
Cheri and Toby's parents looked confused. But they headed for the door with the rest. "Sounds like the storm's over. Let's get going," said Beezle as Ahmed opened the door. But just as the wizard opened the door, they all stopped in their tracks. For they saw something. Something they didn't wish to see at all. 


End file.
